


Compliments

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: My Pagan Min feels. sEND HELP. [1]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has such a profound commitment to a lost cause, but in some backwards way, it's admirable the way she's gone about it. Give him what he wants and give him so much that he begins to believe it's all he needs. Distract him with your body. Drug him with your voice. Enslave him with everything you are. Make it so he thinks you're all he needs and then when he eats and breathes only you, tell him his throne is a trifle and his country is nothing and claim them for yourself. </p><p>-Yuma Lau</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> A take from the qoute in Yuma Lau's Journal.

When she left, his world crumbled.  
Yuma Lau kept her distance, she couldn't stomach to see him so _fucking_ weak and disgusting; sobbing like a useless child and groggy like he was sick with a cold.

 

Although the crying only happened just after the bitch left and in shock, Pagan ran into her and broke down. Or when he drank himself stupid. Tempted, she would have struck him, to wake him up from his unbecoming, distraught depression. But he lost his infant daughter not too long ago, so she pitied him at least.

 

Pagan was never the same.

 

He was still a clever, villainous bastard. But he mostly kept to himself in his silly, pathetic palace, trying to hold onto his savage like kingdom. Pushing off duties onto her, Paul, and Noore, in which they would order who was below them and so forth.

 

And Kyrat moved on. The Golden Path moved on. Pagan moved on. All had the same things in common: weak as fuck, torn, and broken.

 

Yuma Lau couldn't bare it much longer. She would eventually take everything from Pagan, even if she had to kill him.

 

Yes, she would do anything for him. She loved him. But she would not crumble with him. Like his statue would, when those monkeys finally pull the country from under his purple, alligator skin loafers.

 

No.

 

Men are weak creatures. Even Pagan was no exception. Years ago, she had thought differently. Pagan Min was a God among men. Ruthless and cunning even when he was a child and Yuma Lau aspired to be him. To follow in his footsteps and see the silver lining of their rough childhood that would be their prosperous future.

 

Nothing lasts forever. 

 

Ishwari took him so easily. 

 

The day Yuma Lau walked in and saw how he cooed and flirted with her in short moments before he stopped to knowledge her, she thought nothing of it. He did it with a lot of the women. Using them and then throwing them out. Lau didn't give two shits.

 

Ishwari hung around longer than a week.

 

And then after three weeks, she started to pay attention.

 

And then two months. She was annoyed.

 

And then a year. Oh, she had been worried six months ago.

 

Yuma Lau knew he had grown weak when he spared a guard.

 

Yuma Lau knew he had lost his touch when he caught a member of the path, and fucking spared his life.

 

Because of Ishwari.  
Because Ishwari begged him not too.  
Because Ishwari cried.

 

Yuma was there standing some ways away from him and Paul, when it happened. Min's new groupie walking in just in time. A man handed to him on a silver platter by his elite guards. 

 

All it took was a "Please, please, don't. Let him go, please, Pagan." In that smooth, melodic voice of hers. Hand on his shoulder and hand on his arm, creasing his jacket. 

 

If any other woman had touched him in such a moment, like that, he would have blown their head off with the terrorist.

 

Barely any hesitation, Pagan glanced at her; only Yuma caught it, and he looked back at the man with the bag on his head.

 

And he let the rat free.

 

Yuma Lau was not missed when she silently, stormed out. Pagan noticed even with his back turned, he felt the anger. They were too close not to feel each other's emotions. 

 

Later that day, the siblings had a loud argument in their native tongue. Lau warned him about his infatuation. She was sure he would not heed it. He cursed her out and told her to leave him. And of course she did.

 

What she said hadn't gone over his head. But he didn't want to deal with it then. He pushed the thoughts that brought him doubt, deep into the dark and into the volt. The King would not fall no matter what. Ishwari would never leave him, or betray him and would be his queen.

 

Young men are always the most foolish in love.

 

And he grew even more sloppy after the baby was born.

 

When Ajay arrived, it was no surprise to her that Pagan hadn't killed him. Its like he fucking wanted to give the boy the kingdom that they spent their lives sculpting.

 

So many sacrifices.

 

Pagan Min's dedication to their goal and to her was conditional. She would never forget.

 

 

His mother was dead.

 

And wouldn't it be grand if he were dead too?

 

Before her last breath, her last thoughts were nothing but spit and fire and wishing the boy would go to hell. She wanted him to suffer. 

 

Years ago, she wondered what could have been if her niece hadn't died and if that whore had stayed with her sorry brother, if maybe there could have been a string of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So many Pagan feels are inside me.


End file.
